Guilty Gear Isuka
Guilty Gear Isuka (ギルティギア 鶍, Giruti Gia Isuka) is the 6th game in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. Isuka means "crossbill" in Japanese, which is the onomatopoeia of the sound made by two swords when they clash. It is the first Guilty Gear game to include the character A.B.A. One version of the game was released in North America, distributed by Sega, as well as Europe, distributed by ZOO Publishing. Gameplay Along with the introduction of a new playable character, Isuka has introduced many new gameplay changes. Unlike the previous installments, Isuka allows for fights with up to four players, and is exclusively programmed for use in tournament play, each stage having a foreground level and a background level. Characters can jump to the opposite plane and perform certain attacks that can hit opponents on opposite planes, but for the most part, moves will only hit characters on the same plane they are fighting on. This mechanic is known as "Line Change", and it was introduced so that during four player mode, players can be separated, also allowing the players to avoid incoming projectiles and attacks during play. New attack stances, such as "Line Blow" and "Line Attack", which can be button assigned, allow the players to attack while performing Line Change. Players have to manually "turn around" using the R1 button. This balances well especially in player vs player. Another new attack, namely "Back Attack" or "Back Slash", is an interesting new button move with many functions, with its primary purpose being to defend a player by attacking opponents behind them, but it also has the same purpose as the Slash button for performing special moves. Many moves have been altered: Instant Kills have been removed altogether. Jam's Breath of Asanagi can now only charge once for Ryujin, Gekirin and Kenroukaku. Dizzy also loses her Gamma Ray Overdrive. The entire game mechanics present much difficulty for characters such as May and Potemkin, due to their extremely limited range and slow movement speed. Zoning characters such as Testament also come at a disadvantage, due to the Line Change Move. Isuka also introduces a 2D side scrolling adventure known as Boost Mode, in which players fight incoming enemies after enemies, and travel through new, unique stages, where they have to collect points, bonuses and avoid traps. Boost Mode also has entirely different gameplay mechanics: the Jump button has been reassigned, Line Attack and Line Blow have been removed, crouching cannot be performed, and the Up Arrow has been assigned as a movement button. Certain moves have also been altered or remain inactive (an example being Baiken's Suzuran and Mawarikomi). It also introduces a similar 2D scrolling adventure called Robo-Ky Factory. In this mode, players can play as a unique, customizable Robo-Ky with new and unique moves, which the player can unlock by collecting points through playing. Moves unlocked can be assigned and removed by the player to better customize their Robo-Ky. Story Isuka does not have any particular plot within the Guilty Gear storyline. Characters *A.B.A *Anji Mito *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Eddie *Faust *I-No *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Potemkin *Robo-Ky *Robo-Ky Mk. II *Slayer *Sol Badguy *Testament *Venom *Zappa Locked *Leopaldon *Zako-Dan *Kakusei Sol (Boss Sol) *Kakusei Ky (Boss Ky) Stages Back ggi china.png|China Back ggi colony.png|Japanese Colony Back ggi england.png|England Back ggi hellsforest.png|Hell Forest Back ggi kingdom cemetery.png|Kingdom Cemetery Back ggi maybeach.png|May Beach Back ggi piratefort.png|Pirate Fort Back ggi paris.png|Paris Back ggi underseafactory.png|Under Sea Factory Back ggi arctica.jpg|Antartica Back ggi fossilhamlet.png|Fossil Hamlet Back ggi ninjatraining.png|Ninja Training Back ggi hellsprision.png|Hells's Prison Back ggi zepp.png|Zepp Back ggi ruinsofcastle.png|Castle Ruins Reception Isuka was poorly received by fans, mainly attributed to the fact that players have to manually turn their characters, and that not many changes were included in the character sprites and voices. Isuka has received mixed reviews: IGN rates it over an average 7.2/10, mentioning its positive points in the use of new soundtracks and backgrounds, whereas GameSpot has given a fair 6.1/10, quoting: 'While many fighting games this year have gone online, Guilty Gear Isuka takes a step back and to the side with its awkward multicharacter fighting system'. Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Spin-off